Smile Again
by xxpia
Summary: Nalu/One-shot. Lucy is a little depressed and our blue Exceed tries to cheer her up. Where is our favorite Dragon Slayer?


**Smile Again**

"Here, Lucy, you can have my fish!"

"Thanks, Happy, that's really nice of you." The blonde mage tried to smile at the blue Exceed that tried to cheer her up, though it wasn't as heartfelt as usual. She was really happy for her friend trying so hard to cheer her up though, she just wasn't feeling all that well.

"Are you going to be okay, Lucy?" Happy stood at the table in front of the girl, eyeing her worriedly. She had been acting distance for the past days, and though their dense Dragon Slayer didn't truly get it, the flying cat did. He might not understand why Lucy was making such a big deal out of it, but he still wanted to see her smile again. After all she was one of his best friend.

"Sure," she said, smiling halfhearted. "Can I ask you something though? You know how Charle always turns you down, how come you still don't give up?"

Happy giggled sheepishly. "Charle is just shy," he nearly purred. "She will come along eventually."

Lucy giggled softly herself, which felt good after so many depressing days. "Doesn't it hurt when she insult you, though? I mean, it has to sting just a little?" Lucy wasn't trying to make him sad or ruin their relationship, she was just trying to understand. She was used to being insulted by her friends and teased, but she could tell Happy liked Charle. How could he not be a little hurt by what she said sometimes?

"It don't hurt, I don't know why …" The Exceed started to think hard, which made Lucy laugh softly. He looked so serious and cute. Maybe it was just her broken heart that was softer than usual, but she needed to laugh. She also needed a friend, which Happy actually wasn't so bad at.

"Thanks, Happy," she said softly, "I really do feel a lot better now."

It was one thing that was missing though; a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer wasn't here. She had no hope of him understand why she felt so sad, but she still wanted him here. Somehow the blue Exceed and pink haired Dragon Slayer always made her feel better. Just by being close they made her feel happier.

She got a sinking feeling again, stifling a sigh she lay back on the bed, looking up at the celling. The worst part was that she didn't think that the date had gone that bad at all. Apparently it had though, and what he had said still rang in her ear. _You wasn't supposed to hear that_, was his explanation. As if that did it so much better; that he had talked about her to others in a bad way, but that he never had meant for her to actually know that he had. Yeah, that made it all _so_ much better.

"Luchy?"

Lucy blinked and laughed cynically. Tired she wiped the tears away and continued to look up in the air. Without really knowing it, she started to apologize. What she apologized for was another story; she didn't knew if it was for crying, for being so pathetic or for just screwing it up. She was just so freaking tired of feeling weak and stupid.

"It's alright, Lucy," she heard Happy say form faraway somewhere, she could feel his soft paw on her forehead. "I and Natsu will love you no matter what!"

* * *

Lucy yawned as she sat up, touching her beating head. She always got a bad headache when she cried herself to sleep. It had happened a lot lately. With a sigh she leaned back on her arms, only to find warm flesh under her palm. Looking down, she found none other then the pink haired Dragon Slayer she had waited for not long ago.

He was sleeping, snoring softly. The blanket had fell of his chest and was now bare, only covered by Lucy's palm that seemed somewhat small. His skin was hot, almost feverish. She couldn't help but think that it was so nice compared to the cold she had woken up with for the past days. He was so warm, such a comforting warmth.

All of a sudden the Dragon Slayer moved in his sleep, his arms grabbing for her. They sneaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His head snuggled into her side - making her blush - and she heard him sigh. For a moment she sat there tense, not able to relax. All sorts of thoughts went through her head. It wasn't that he had never showed up in her bed at the middle of night - that sort of things happened quite often - but the blond hadn't seen much of the Dragon Slayer lately. The boy had been doing other things, too busy to check up on her.

Ever so slowly the blond relaxed in his warmth and sighed quietly. She lay on of her hand at his back and let the other one rest on his soft, pink hair. The warmth felt really nice and she could almost feel the sleepiness come over her once again.

"Lucy …"

Her eyes shot up, looking wide eye down at the boy in her lap. She worried for nothing, the fire mage was deep asleep. Only softly murmuring in his sleep. It made the blond smile.

"Have to …" he continued, moving around some more. His grip around her tightened and without realizing it, she had slipped down beside him, trying to comfort him. She wasn't sure if he was having a bad dream or not, she just tired to hush him nonetheless.

"Keep sleep-" she started to say, but was cut short by Natsu's voice again.

"… cheer her … up."

Lucy went complete still for a moment. A part of her waited for him to wake up, to say some more. After several minutes had passed, he only snuggled closer.

_Have to cheer her up?_ Lucy stared at her best friend and partner, holding her in a tight, warm embrace. Had he been thinking of her all the time? Had he been looking for a way to make her feel better? _I and Natsu will love you no matter what!_

She looked to her top drawer, seeing the blue fur ball laying in on of them. Both her partners where here; both her friends was looking out for her.

With a smile, the blond snuggled closer to the fire mage. She rested her head on his chest, hugging him to her. Their soft breathing comforted her, they being here made her feel better. "Thank you," she whispered out to the dark. Her eyes finally landing on three flowers that laid at her nightstand beside her bed - one blue, one pink and one yellow. It was the last thing she saw, before she fell asleep in the Fire Dragons arms.

* * *

_**Arthor's note:** There you have it! I've been working at this a while, and it is finally done! I don't really know if it turned out that great, but I just wanted to write a Nalu one-shot, so here you have it! It is just a little - meaningless - fluff, I think. Thank you for reading it and it would have been great to know what you though of it *-*_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of Fairy Tail.  
_


End file.
